And I Do Want To Love You
by FuzzBucket
Summary: Draco Malfoy made a mistake and he can't live without Hermione. With one last chance will he get her back? One shot. Complete


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter. That includes Draco Malfoy. Although he would make a very nice Christmas present, gift wrap not necessary ;)

* * *

Draco Malfoy loved her and he had no idea how to fix things. It was killing him inside how hurt she was. Draco had never been one to express his feelings. Mostly because he never felt things. She was gone because he was too stupid to tell her he wanted her to stay, or even just that he wanted her. He had to do something. He had to let her know how he felt. He had to tell her how he couldn't go on without her in his life any longer. He sat down and began to write everything down. Everything he thought, everything he felt, absolutely everything. He was just finishing up as the fire was beginning to die in the Slytherin common room fireplace. It was then that Draco realized just how late it was. He stifled a yawn as he got up from the elegant high back chair he had been sitting in while ferociously putting his heart onto paper. He noticed how stiff he was but he didn't care. He made his way up to the owlery, not bothering to be sneaky about it. He knew if he was caught he would be facing extreme punishment based on the late hour of this excursion, but again he didn't care. Nothing mattered to him anymore. Nothing but her. He attached the letter to the leg of a school owl. Had he used his own eagle owl she wouldn't have even looked at the letter before tearing it to shreds. Believe it or not he had already tried sending her letters – nothing like this though, just the regular run of the mill, 'take me back' type letters – unsuccessfully of course – on several different occasions. He slowly made his way to his dorm and went to bed with his school clothes still on. His head was full of thoughts about the possible reactions to that letter. Would she come back to him? Or had he lost her forever? If he had in fact lost her he would probably die of a broken heart, whether or not it was physically possible. 

Draco got up the next morning after a few hours of tossing and turning. He looked like hell and he just didn't care. He made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, not because he was hungry – he wasn't – but because he would find out once and for all if he had lost the one thing he had ever truly cared about. He made sure to sit facing the other House tables, he usually did anyways. Today however, it was not so he could see danger in the form of Potty and Weasel approaching, it was so he could gauge her reaction to the words he had so carefully inscribed onto the parchment. He saw her sit down at her House's table; she did not look up at him, just as she hadn't in weeks.

When the post came Draco watched as the barn owl flew over her head and dropped his letter in her lap. She eyed it suspiciously, but after deciding it didn't look too sinister she carefully tore it open. It read:

_You express your feelings so openly. I can see it in the way you would do anything for me. You got through to me when no one else could. Time and time again you waited for me to tell you, and I never could. When it all began I couldn't believe you would even give me a second look. After everything I did to you. No one could have seen this coming. But I would do anything for you. I won't ever let you down. You'll see your hero come running. I do want to love you. And I do want to try. If falling for you is crazy then I'm going out of my mind. Hold back your tears this time. Me, I'm used to being tired and bloody, look at who I have for a father. But you believed I could be somebody. You put your whole world on hold for me. You gave everything up to follow me, to be with me. I need you to know I will be there. Believe me girl; I am so tired of running. I just want to hold your hand, stare at you like you've got everything I need, I can so I will. You'll see your hero come running, over and over. I do want to love you. And I do want to try. Because if falling for you girl is crazy, then I'm going out of my mind. What if I told you I'm afraid to cry? What if I never let you down? I'm sorry for the nights I can't remember. What if I said to you that I would try? I do want to love you. And I do want to try. Because if falling for you girl is crazy, then I'm going out of my mind._

_D_

Her eyes had filled with tears that were threatening to spill down her rosy cheeks. She looked up to see him staring back at her; he too had tears in his eyes, as though he had been reading the letter over her shoulder. Draco saw her stand up. He could see her friends questioning where she was going, what was wrong and did she want one of them to go with her. She acted as though she couldn't hear them and began to walk towards the exit of the Great Hall. He stood up, not wanting her to leave him hanging and quickly made his way to the exit before the Entrance Hall. She started to walk more briskly, soon she had broken into a full out sprint, tears running down her face as she ran. "Hermione, I-" But he never got the chance to finish. Instead of running past him like he had been expecting, she jumped into his arms and kissed him like she had never kissed anyone before. He held onto her, savouring the taste of her lips, the feel of her in his arms, never letting go. He would never let her go.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This is my first completed fic, so try and be nice. Review!

Not a huge fan of one shots, but I got bored and this came out. I'm actually working on a full length Dramione right now and I promise it will be ten times better than this.

Letter based on the lyrics to the song For The Nights I Can't Remember by Hedley (another thing I do not own).

The Fuzz


End file.
